


What I Want To Do With You

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: After a heated discussion, secrets are shared and Dean shows the reader how much he wants her.





	What I Want To Do With You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request on Facebook. Hope you enjoy and feedback is appreciated. I'm trying to work on my smut writing skills.

     “You’re unbelievable, Dean!” you shout climbing into the Impala slamming the door.

     “Don’t slam her door, Y/N!” Dean warns climbing into the driver seat revving the engine.

     “Fuck you, Dean! Just take me back to the bunker right now,” you cross your arms looking away from him, angry at the wasted potential of an evening. When Dean had invited you out for the evening you foolishly thought it would be so he’d fess up to the feelings you knew he had. Let’s just say Castiel didn’t realize what Dean confessed to him was not meant to be shared.

    Dean spun out onto the highway, “I don’t know what your problem is, Y/N. You didn’t have to tell that chick I had crabs. I mean who does that?”

    “I think I proved that I do that, Dean,” you turned flashing him a smile. “I mean if you were just going to hook up with someone why bother inviting me? You ditched me as soon as we hit the door so yeah, you’ve got the crabs.”

     Dean actually chuckles, “Holy shit you’re jealous aren’t you? Miss Independent is jealous. Haha classic!”

     “Mr. Can’t Handle Real Emotions so I’ll just hide behind one night stands because for all my macho manliness I’m actually chicken shit!”

    Dean slams on the breaks swerving to a pull off and cutting the engine before looking over at you. He’s pissed and you don’t care, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

    You get right in his face, “It means Castiel isn’t the best person to make love confessions to and if you want me, take me, and quit hooking up with every woman you see!”

     Shock freezes Dean’s face and his mouth nearly drops, “H…h...he told you?”

     “Yes, he did.”

      It’s as if a switch has been flipped and the shock slips away into something dark, “Well then don’t you think we’ve wasted enough time?”

     “I haven’t wasted any time Winchester. As it stands you’ve wasted all the time,” you smirk and Dean just shakes his head.

    “You’re such a pain in the ass,” Dean growls pulling you into a heated kiss. His hands are tangled in your hair and you’ve never been this turned on before. As his tongue swipes across your lips you squeeze you thighs doing anything to create some friction. Dean pulls away as you chase his lips before grabbing your hand. “Come on I know just what I want to do with you!”

      Dean leads you to the front of the Impala before lifting you to the hood standing between your legs. You thank Chuck for the dress you picked for this evening as his hands slide up your thighs forcing your legs to spread. You decide the belt has to go unbuckling it and pulling it out just as his hand reaches your core, “Fuck Princess you’re soaked already.”

      “I’ve waited a long time Winchester,” you smirk tugging his pants down pulling out his cock. You’ve seen a few but his is verging on gorgeous with his length and girth being just about perfect. He’s easily the biggest you’ve had and the thought of him inside you nearly makes you want to cum right there. You wrap your hand around him stroking him slowly as his fingers slip under your panties into your core. “Oh god, Dean! We’re on the side of the road we have to be quick.”

    “I agree,” he removes his hand as you whimper missing the feel of his fingers. Dean suddenly pulls you off the hood and turns you over the hood pulling your panties down. Before you can ask what the hell he’s doing his tongue is in your core his hands forcing you’re legs apart.

     “Oh fuck, Dean. Yes, god you’re perfect,” you whimper and moan as he fucks into you with his tongue using his hand to circle your clit. The familiar pressure of an orgasm begins building and you don’t want to without having him inside you. “D….d…dean you g..gotta stop. I’m g…going to c…cum,” you plead feeling the heat edging closer. Then he’s gone and the cool air hits your core sending chills through you.

     “God, Y/N,” Dean groans as his hands grip your ass cheeks. “You have no idea how hot you look spread over Baby.”

     “Please Dean,” you plead hating how much you need him. “Please just fuck me.”

      “Yes ma’am,” Dean offers before you feel his dick. He runs it through your folds teasingly until you’re almost sobbing before finally with a single thrust bottoming out. “Fuck, Princess! God I can’t wait until I can take my time with you.”

       The stretch is delicious but you want more, “Fuck me now, romance me later Winchester!” Without a word he pulls all the way out before slamming back in and begins thrusting fastly into you. His hand slips around rubbing your clit as his thrusts continue at a near brutal pace. The heat of an impending orgasm is back full force and this time you won’t be able to stop it. His free hand grips your hips tightly as he slows his pace just enough to ease the build. “You’re perfect Dean. God feels so g…good.”

     “You have no idea Princess,” he offers before returning to a brutal pace. His hand leaves your clit and your hip tracing up your arms until he reaches your hands. His fingers entwine with yours as his thrusting begins losing rhythm and you know he’s going to cum soon. “I want you to cum with me Princess.” You’re ready to explode but words have escaped you now so you only nod with another broken whimper as he begins kissing at your neck. He knows your close so with the last bit of strength his thrusts are rough and brutal as he commands in your ear, “Cum!” With a scream your orgasm rips through you until your vision is white and before you can recover with a growl Dean comes and you feel the hot thick ropes of his release triggering a smaller orgasm that leaves you trembling. Dean languidly thrusts three more times before finally slipping out of you. You don’t move as you feel the cool air on your heated flesh. You know you won’t be able to walk right but right now you feel almost boneless. You have no idea how you’ll be able to just get back in the car.

     “Hold on Princess. I’m going to get you cleaned up.” Ever the boy scout Dean moves to the trunk returning with a towel and bottle of water. He splashes water on the towel before moving between your legs cleaning up the quickly drying cum. Once he’s satisfied he slowly pulls your panties back up planting a kiss on the hip where his hand had help tightly moments ago. “Can you stand up?”

      With a nod you slowly stand but your body is still trembling, “That was incredible Dean.” He smiles kissing your forehead before leaning over and lifting you into his arms.  “What are you doing?”

     “Helping out my girl,” He must have opened your door on the way to the trunk and gently sits you down in the seat grabbing the water bottle handing it to you. “Drink this sweetheart. I still got plans for you once we get back to the bunker.”

     “You trying to kill me, Dean?” You ask as he gets in restarting Baby and throwing the towel in the back.

     “Just making up for lost time,” he offers reaching over and pulling you next to him. You kiss his cheek cuddling into his warmth as he breaks the speed limit to get back to the bunker. He’s not nearly finished and Sam better hope he invested in noise canceling headphones because Dean is going to make the most of his time with you.      


End file.
